If Only You Hadn't Left
by minx89
Summary: NOTE-My story is right now on hold because my computer crashed, until I can replace it there will be no updates. Darien and his crew rob banks. What happens when he robs a bank in the hometown of his exwife. And boy does she have a suprise for him.
1. Chapter 1

I hate explaining who everyone is in the middle of the story so here are the main characters:

Darien: Gang leader in charge of the heist.

Zach (Zoiscite): In charge of planning.

Jake (Jadeite)

Mike (Malachite)

Nick (Nephlite)

Are all friends of Darien. They grew up togethor and now live on Darien's family land in the mountains.  
The other guys take care of the hostiges.

Raye (Darien's sister and she bosses everyone else around) Only girl that goes on the heist.

Amy (Doctor)

Lita (Cook)

Mina (Gardening)

Serena,26, is Dariens ex-girlfriend who he married after getting drunk and knocked up, but he doesn't know that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If I had only known when I woke up this morning that my life was going to turn upside down by noon I probaly would have stayed in bed.

But I didn't know what was going to happen when I went to the bank or who would be there.  
So now here I am, in an obscure place with my two year old son sitting across from a man I had hoped to never see again.

TWO DAYS AGO In the Mountains of Colorado.

"These are the updated security plans. Correct?"

"Yes, updated an hour ago. It seems that they got another big client come in, security has been raised substantnly. These codes will be good for one week." said Greg as he watched the leader of their group,Darien Shields, scan over the security details.

"Fine it'll just make it harder, but I'm not afraid of a challenge and I don't see anything we can't get past, do you?

No, we'll just have to be faster.

"Not a problem."

"Where are we planning on going this time?" asked Darien sister, Raye, as she and the entire group walked into the room for the final meeting before the heist.

"Holcomb, Nevada."

"WHAT?!?"

"You heard me." Darien said as he looked over the blueprints again, not even sparing his sister a glance.

"You know that's her home town, and thats where she's living now." The entire group watched on as they saw a their leader camly look up at his angry sister.

"It's also has a small town bank with some big time clients that like to keep their money close by when the go skiing in the winter."

"I'm not risking my neck so you can go see her!"

"I'm not risking anything or anyone, and I am not planning on seeing her. I'm just using a valuable piece of information."

"You're sure that's it?"

"Positive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So does everyone know their positions?" Darien asked as he blatantly stared at his sister.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Well, then we leave tomorrow at 11:00 p.m. it's a three hour flight to Holcomb. We'll scout the area, and at 7:30 Raye will go in. At 8:30 we all go in at once wearing ski clothes looking like some frat boys. I want to be done by 9:00. Is that it, Zach?"

"It sounded like everything"

HOLCOMB,NEVADA Two days later 7:00 A.M.

"Come on,baby. It's time to wake up."

"I don't wanna."

"I'll take you to Uncle Andrew's later."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Serena said, as she watched her son take the pillow off his head. It was scary to her that at two years old, he was an exact replica of his father.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Kenny?"

"Are you going to make breakfast?" He asked. "Yes, I am. But you have to get ready on your own, cause I've got to go to the bank before I drop you off at Uncle Drew's at 8:30." Serena answered him, thinking about how she was going to get everything done before she picked Kenny up at noon from Drew's.

"Mom, I need to get dressed."

Serena try to keep a straight face at the barely potty-trained two year old's modesty, but couldn't help but giggle as soon as she left his room.

SERENA 7:30 A.M.

"Okay, you got everything?" Serena asked, as she buckled Kenny in his carseat and put his backpack in the front seat.

"Yes, Mom. Gosh, I'm not a baby anymore" Kenny said with indignation. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that your grown up now."

"Can we go to the bank before you drop me off so I can get a sucker?" "Of course, My big boy."

RAYE 7:45 A.M.

"Ms. Chiba if you would like to make a deposit the slips are over there." the teller, Beatrice said.  
"And if you would like to transfer funds there will be another slip its the yellow one."

"Oh, I am so sorry for wasting your time. Thanks for helping me." Raye said as she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"No Problem. NEXT!" Raye jumped as she turned her back to the tellers booming voice.

RING! RING!

"Ms. Chiba speaking."

"What ya doing, babe?" Jake said on the other end.

"I'm just filling out some forms. I felt so stupid when I waited in line and the forms were right under my nose. Thankfully there aren't many people here, so the wait in line won't be so bad. Are you going to the market today? I want some apples."

"So what? about 15?"

"Only get about half a dozen."

"Great."

"Since its a slow day, boss said I could come home early. (AN: They're moving the time of the heist up.)

As Raye ended the phone call, she was startled by voice behind her.

"Raye"  
Raye turned around only to be looking at her best friend from school.

"Serena?"

"I knew it was you! Your hair is different, but the face is the same. What are you doing in Holcomb?  
And why didn't you call me? What is with your hair?" Serena started rattling off questions a mile a minute.

"Well, I can see you haven't changed much. Uh, I gotta go." Raye said trying to get to the exit before the guys came in.

"Raye! Where are you going? Can't we have lunch or something? I haven't seen you in forever."

And that's when Raye started to see things upside down.

"Momma, who is she?" Kenny said as he came back from getting a sucker from Aunty Beatrice (Serena's Aunt.  
"This is an old friend of mommy's from school." Serena said as she suddenly remembered Kenny, and picked him up.

"Yeah, a real old friend." Raye said as she looked at a smaller Darien.

"Can you say hi to Ms. Raye?" Serena said with fear in her eyes.

Kenny wouldn't look her in the eye as he smashed his face in his mother's shoulder.

"Raye, please don't tell D..."

"EVERYONE AGAINST THE WALL!!"

"Oh, shit. Time's up." 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. No flames, just constructive criticism. Which I love. So I'm going to try to answer your questions in my authorrs note.

Chapter length - I realize that the previous chapters were very short, but the main reason was this is the first story I've ever written. And because of that if everyone panned it, I was just going to delete it. Now take into account that this story has been circulating my brain for two years, I didn't want to invest any more of my soul if everyone hated it. I hope everyone likes this chapter which is over souble the length.

Kenny- After spending the weekend with a lady who has a three year old and a 15 month old, I decided that Kenny is talking a little to well. So I have a proposal for you the reader to input n the story. But I do want you totake into a account that while Kenny is two he will be three soon. I already have a birthday planned for him. But if you would like, I will change hime to three year old turning four so he can have a little more conversation. I don't want him to be older than that because I don't want hime in school yet, cause then he wouldn't have been at the bank and I couldn't really seperate mother and son, cow could I? So you decide what you want.

Sailormoon- This is an alternate universe. So there will be no sailormoon, senshi, or monsters to defeat.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON.

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE CAR OUTSIDE

"Where the hell is she?"Jake said."It's been six minutes since we talked she should have been out by now."

"I'm going to kill her for this! She's just mad cause I made her the getaway driver for this heist."Darien hissed.  
"Okay, I'm not fucking around with her on this. Mike, you're now the driver. Jake, when we go in Raye should know to get by the door to sneak out when we leave, but if any security guard decides they want to play cop I want you to use her as the hostage and we'll just take her out when we leave. But there better be no bullets in the gun you have at her head. As much as I want to shoot her right now."

"Already emptied the gun."

"And everybody remember their codes names, I don't want another incident. Jake!"

"It was one time!"

"Yeah, one time to many. I think we should change Jake's name from gun slinger to tongue slipper." Mike joked from the front seat.

"Enough. We need to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE BANK. RAYE

"EVERYONE AGAINST THE WALL!"

"Oh, shit. Time's up."

"Raye, what's-"

Serena was cut off as Raye grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward the wall by the glass doors.  
As Darien and Zach grabbed the bank manager and headed toward the vault, Nick moved all the tellers away from their desks and cut the security cameras.

"OKAY, EVERYONE. THIS IS A ROBBERY, BUT IF YOU CAN ALL JUST BEHAVE FOR NO MORE THAN FIFTEEN MINUTES WE'LL BE GONE AND NONE OF YOU WILL BE OUT A DIME. WE JUST WANT THE MONEY FROM THE VAULT. SO NOBODY WILL BE HURT AS LONG AS EVERYONE CORPORATES. GOT IT?"

The room was silent after Jake finished his speech. 'Man, could cut the tension with a knife.' Jake mused in his head, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a guard aim his gun at Nick. "KNIGHT, DUCK!" Nick dropped to the floor but the bullet still grazed his right shoulder. Jake shot the guard's gun hand and grabbed his gun.  
"Knight, you okay?" "Yeah, he just nicked me." Nick groaned as he got up. Jake focused on the other guard,  
who was reaching for his gun, as he reached for Raye. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want to be responsible for someone getting hurt would you?" As the guard shook his head, Jake motioned for him to slide the gun over.

"What's up babe? Darien is pissed. What the hell are you still doing in here?" Jake whispered in her ear as he circled the room with a empty gun at her head.

"I'm sure he is. But it wasn't my fault, look at the blonde by the exit"  
As Jake turned he recognized the girl, Serena, that Raye had gone to school with a few years ago and that Darien had fallen head over heals for.

"Okay, so she's here. We shouldn't tell Darien that she's here, but you still should have been able to dodge her with a phone number and I'll be here for few days."

"Well, I would have, but look at what she's holding."

Jake's eyes bugged when he saw a little Darien looking up fearful from his mother's arms.

"Oh, shit!"

"My sentiments exactly."

"We gotta tell Darien."

"No. We can't jepardize this. We'll tell him when we get back and he can high tale it back here to duke it out with her."

"Problem is he'll kill me before he does."

"Jake, listen to me. Or else."

"Shut up, and start acting like a hostage." Jake said as he motioned for Nick to come over.  
"What is it Slinger?" a perplexed Nick said after watching the exchange between the couple. "I need the walkie talkie to get hold of Cougar and Code-Breaker." Jake said as he continued to watch the little boy.

Nick handed the radio over with a perplexed look on his face as to what could be so important.

"Hey, Sling here."

"What you want, Sling? We just got into the vault. It'll be eight minutes tops. I think you can wait to go to the bathroom till then." Zach joked on the other line.

"Ha,ha, ha. Not funny. Just tell Cougar that when he gets up here, we need to show him something before we get out of here. I'm dead serious, Breaker"

"Okay, whatever. We'll be up soon. Out."

"Out." Raye shot Jake glares as he cut the line. "You're making a mistake. And I will kill you if I end up in jail." "You won't end up in jail, remember, you're the hostage." Jake calmly said in her ear. "Yeah, a hostage with no record on how she just showed up in this small hick town."

Jake jolted when he started to here a whimper. Realizing it was the little boy's cries, Jake went over to the counter and grabbed another sucker from the a coffee mug.

"Shh, honey. It's okay they're not going to hurt us. They just want the money, and then they'll leave." Jake heard Serena whispered as she rocked her son back and forth.

"No, big bangs." Kenny cried covering his ears. "It's okay. I think their done with the big bangs." Serena soothingly said.

"Here you go little man." Jake smiled through his mask as he gave the little boy the sucker, but it faded as he saw the fear in his mother's eyes

"Please, don't hurt Raye. Nobody else is giving you any trouble. Just don't hurt her."

"If it's in my power, she won't be hurt." Jake reassured.

"No, big bangs." Kenny interrupted, instantly liking the man with the sucker, as he reached out trying to pull his mask off.

"No more bangs. Sorry for hurting your ears earlier, little man, but my mask has to stay on." Jake said as he walked back over to Raye and Nick.

"You an idiot. I don't know what the fuck I've seen in you the last few years cause all I see are god damn stupid moves that endanger everyone else!" Raye fumed as she shot daggers at him while Nick still had a gun to her head.

"It's the hot sex."

"You wish. You'll be lucky to get fed for the next month."

"You always were kinky."

"Go to hell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VAULT

"I think that's everything, Cougar." Zach said as he watched Darien scan the room for anything left.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Are you sure that was the only secret room in this place?"

"Positive."

"I'll trust you then. And as for you." Darien said as he stared down at the tied up bank manager."I'm sure the other employees will be able to tell the police where you are, since I really don't want to drag your stinking fat ass upstairs." The overweight manager breathed a sigh of relief that they weren't going to kill him, but then seethed as he thought of the ridicule he was going to get from family and friends that he had wet himself.

"By the way, Slinger radioed that he need to show you something before we got out of here." Zach said as they started to make their way back towards the elevator.

"Yeah, I heard you talking with him. I wonder what it is, what can be that interesting in the first floor of a bank?"

"Guess we'll find out soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BANK

"Knight, are you sure that you're okay?" Raye calmed down as she felt Nick start to lean on her and remembered the gun that nicked him.

"Yeah, I'm just knocked out. They better hurry back out here, I need to get this wrapped up." Nick groaned.

"Let me look at it." Jake said as he walked behind him and lifted the sleeve of his shirt to look at the wound. "Ouch. It's pretty bad, but Doctor will have you healed up in no time. Plus that cook of yours would love to dote on you in bed I'm sure."

"I'm sure she would. She also say that I'm never coming out again, but we can't all get what we want, can we?"

"Stop taking Cook for granted, she knows the risk and, yeah, she's going to pitch a fit, but she's knows you love it." Raye said as she noticed Nick continuing to sag on her.

"That doesn't mean she won't try." Jake continued trying get Nick to keep talking as he noticed the tired look forming in his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Darien said coming over and assessing the situation with Nick.

"The guard over there with the bandaged hand decided to have a gun fight." Jake said pointing out the guard who had a taken off his shirt to stop the bleeding of his hand that was now missing a finger.

"Why the heck were you calling us? I know we need to get Nick out of here, but this shit happens often."

"Jake, you tell him and I'll-" Raye glared at Jake as Zach tried to keep her restrained with Darien now helping Nick to keep standing.

"FireBall, shut the fuck up!" Darien whispered as Raye slipped Jake's real name. " Jake, tell me what the hell is going on right now cause we need to get out of here."

"By the glass doors." Everyone's eyes turned from Jake towards the doors, to see what appeared to be a fearful mother holding her small son, but what Raye, Jake, and most of all Darien saw was something that was going to change their lives forever.

"Sling, what the hell? It's just some single mom." Zach said getting angry after Raye had elbowed him trying to get to Jake.

"Cougar, do you see what I'm seeing."

"Yeah, I think I do." Darien whispered, his eyes going wide at the sight of the little boy in Serena's arms.

"Cougar, leave it. You can come back and deal with this mess, but we got get out of here for Knight and the rest of us." Raye whispered trying to loosen Zach's death grip.

"Coug, what you want us to do?" Jake asked, as Nick and Zach both looked on with confusion.

BEEP!

"What the fuck!" Jake exclaimed as he looked at the radio on his belt.

"What you want Mouse?"

"Cut the shit. Where are you guys? We need to go, now!"

"Will be out in a second." Jake said as he put the radio back on his belt.

Darien looked once more at the boy and Raye saw his decision.

"Take her and the boy and lets go."

Serena started to panic as she saw the same man that had come over earlier, return. Kenny looked at the man with a smile on his face, no longer sensing danger.

"Mam, please come with me."

"Please, no. I don't have anything. My family has no money for a ransom. It's just my son and me. Please don't harm him." Serena begged.

"Neither one of you will be harmed. I just need to get up with your son and come with us. Now. I don't want this to get ugly." Jake calmly said trying to get Serena to come peacefully. "Hey, little man, want to come on a adventure?" Serena's eyes bugged when he started to talk to the boy, but her son just smiled and shook his head yes.

"Just come on." Jake urged as he reached for his gun. "Okay. Okay. We'll come with you, just please don't hurt my son." Serena tearfully said. "Just as long as you come with me."

Serena calmly got up with Kenny in her arms and walked out the doors with the robbers. All the while wishing,  
she had just stayed in bed with Kenny this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON.

Okay, because of your awesome reviews, here is a longer chapter, I've alsocombined the first three chapters to make them longer.

Kenny's age will also stay the same at around two and a half.

I didn't edit this so please excuse any grammatical errors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked out to a red mini-van, Serena could not help but wonder why they would want her and her son.  
She couldn't help but notice that they had stared at her the entire time of the robbery. She knew that there were many wealthy people that were in town to go skiing, but they couldn't possibly think she as one of them.  
Her heels are from Wal-mart, for Pete's sake!

Before she knew it they had crossed the parking lot and the one that had given Kenny the sucker was opening the sliding door.

"What the fuck took you so long?" the driver of the car bellowed.

"There was a slight side show going on." Nick said. As Kenny was taken from Serena so that she could get into the car.

"What the fuck! You took a hostage. Why wasn't Raye good enough?"

"I like to ask the same question myself."

"You'll find out eventually." Raye said from the front seat.

"Just get in the damn car before we have to explain this to the cops." Darien said as he wrenched Kenny from Serena's arms and pushed her into the back seat. Getting in behind her and slamming the sliding door shut.  
"We're all in. Let's go Mike, we don't have time for questions right now."

"Whatever you say boss." Mike said as he hit the gas.

"I don't know why you had to fuckin mess with this right now. Couldn't you have come back later and dealt with these issues?" Raye bellowed at Darien "But no! We have to deal with this junk when we'll have cops coming after us!"

"I said shut the fuck up Raye!"

Serena watched the exchange from her seat in between two of the robbers, she realized that Raye had been apart of the entire crime.'But she couldn't be! We went to school together. She couldn't be a bank robber.' Serena frantically thought as she watched Raye pull off blonde wig realizing that the one person who she thought would be an ally was actually an enemy in this whole fiasco.

"We're almost to the next car drop-off." Mike said while making a sharp turn down a long alley.

Serena had become so confused with all the turns that she couldn't even tell what side of town they were on.

"Okay, masks off." Darien said pulling his mask off and watching Serena's eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey, Babe. Miss me? Cause I think that there are a few things that need explaining." Darien said as he looked at his son.

Serena's upside down world started to spin as she watched the father of her child switch his jacket inside out to a reversible side while juggling their son in his lap. A son that looked so much like his father.

As the rest of the car was enthralled with the scene that was playing before them, Mike slammed on the brakes at the back of a closed down gas station where there was a late nineties conversion van.

"We're here."

"Yeah, we got that, Mike. Next time don't hit on the brakes so hard." Jake said as he rubbed the top of his head where it had hit the seat in front of him.

"Just get out of the dang car. I want to get on the plane as soon as possible." Nick said. Checking on his injured shoulder.

"We haven't heard any sirens yet. Which is a great sign." Zach said as everyone made their way to the other van.

"I just hope it stays that way and the don't put up road blocks before we get out of town. I don't know how well this car will do off-road." Mike said getting into the driver's seat and starting the car.

Three of the guys climbed into the back of the van that was missing a back seat, but instead had long black boxes lined across the back.

Darien helped Serena into the front bench and handed her Kenny "You'll be sitting with me, babe.  
Because as much as we need to talk about us and this little guy,it'll have to wait a while. But I'm not letting you out of my sight until then"  
Darien said as he hopped into the van and shut the door. "Let's go."

"OMG! HE'S LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!" Zach exclaimed when he realized the similarities between his friend and the small boy.

"Good job, Genius, for solving the question on everyone's mind. Now that you've figured that out, why don't you and your buddies get in the boxes like you're supposed to be?" Raye said as she turned from the front seat.  
"Don't blame this on me, Serena. My choice was to leave you at the bank and come back and discuss it later, but nobody listens to their baby sister, even when she is right."

Serena just stared at her still not believing what was happening to her and who it was happening with. She should have just called Andrew and told him Kenny was sick and stayed in bed, but no! She had to take the morning shift at the cafe instead.

"Raye, I said we would talk about this later, and you will not be a part of the conversation. So, for the last time, butt the fuck out!" Darien exclaimed while reaching over to take Kenny back from Serena, bouncing him in his lap and reaching in his pocket for a piece of gum since his sucker was long gone. " Would you like this"  
Kenny response was to just laugh at the stranger and nod his head yes. " I thought you would."

When Serena watched the exchange between father and son, she could not believe how easy Kenny had warmed up to a man he had never met before a hour ago. Here was a boy who cried everytime she left him with the babysitter that he had since he was two. Did he just know that there was something different about this particular man, instinctively?

While Serena pondered this over in her mind she noticed that they had driven out of town and were going past farmlands.'Great! So much for the hope of road blocks. We'll be out of state before that lazy police department even finds out who's missing.'Serena thought as she again looked over at the father of her child as he played with his son. 'But then again, could I really press charges against Darien and Raye'  
As Serena watched Kenny pull on Darien's hair, she realized that she would never be able to put them behind bars and still be able to look Kenny in the eye with a decent answer.

'Why the fuck does he still have such a hold over me?'Serena screamed inside her head, but on the outside she calmly whispered, "When will we get to the next stop?"

"About an hour." Darien answered her calmly, but Serena saw the fire burning in his eyes and was truly afraid of the discussion they would be having later with it directed at her. "Why?"

"Kenny won't be able to go that long without using a restroom. He hasn't gone since this morning"

"We'll pull over on the side of the road if we have too."

"You're not going to let us go." Serena knew that it was the dumbest statement that she had ever made, but she had to at least voice it out load, for her sake.

"Nope." Darien answered turning his head back towards Kenny, who had paused to stare at the exchange between his parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 45 minutes later.

"What's his name?"

"What?" Serena said startled from her thoughts as she stared into space.

"My son's name?" Darien repeated, taking his eyes off Kenny and staring at Serena. Realizing, that here he was holding his own flesh and blood and didn't even know his name.

"Kenny." Serena croaked, being almost brought to tears hearing Darien call Kenny 'his' son.

"Kenny" Darien repeated. Smiling as he looked down at the small child who was sleeping in his arms.

At that moment, the boy stirred in his father's arms. "Kenny gotta pee."

"I guess you were right about the bathroom thing." Darien said turning him around in his arms.  
"Mike, pull over. This rascal has gotta go."

"But, Darien, we'll be at the air strip in fifteen minutes."

"Gotta go." Kenny whimpered.

"I don't think he can wait that long, and I don't want to leave this car smelling for Frank."

"Okay, I'll pull over here. Might as well check on the guys in the boxes anyway." Mike said, while pulling over and stopping the car.

"I'm fine!" Jake said popping up and making Kenny laugh.

"Don't make him laugh and pee his pants, Jake." Darien said ,climbing out of the van with a laughing Kenny in his arms.

While Darien took Kenny to relieve himself, Jake scooted up to the front bench. "Hey, Serena. Long time no see,  
sorry it couldn't be under better conditions." Jake said.

"Oh, stop smooth talking. The last person she wants to talk to is you." Raye said as she stretched after waking up from her nap.

"No, I would say that the last person she wants to talk to is your brother." Jake said smiling. Going to kiss Raye on the nose.

"Don't you even fucking think about it. You better find some place to sleep tonight, because you're not coming into my house. Not after you put me in that choke hold and refused to listen to reason. Getting us all in this mess." Raye huffed as she turned back around in her seat.

"She's just moody. She'll get over it."

"Cause she always forgiven you before, right?" Nick said as he got up from his box. " I'm just telling you right now, you ain't staying at my house."

"Or mine" Zach said from inside his box.

"Fuck! That leaves him at my house." Mike fumed. "Jake just keep your big mouth shut for once."

"We're not always like this. Only when things don't go like we planned." Jake said looking back towards Serena.  
"Oh, and here comes back Darien. I guess I better get back to my seat."

Darien handed Kenny to Serena as he hopped into the van. "Where's Zach?" He said turning around and looking at Nick and Jake. "In his box." Nick answered.

"Get him out."

"Yeah, boss." Zach said climbing out of his box with the police radio in his hands.

"Stop calling me that. Heard anything on the police scanner?"

"Only that they think it's local and that they'll receive ransom notes soon. They've set up road blocks but they did it fifteen minutes ago. We're to far gone now."

"Well, that's good. We shouldn't have any problems then getting back home, but I won't call this a success until we're back home."

"I'm not either. I still think this has been a little to easy for my taste." Mike said as he continued to scan the deserted road for any other activity.

"Well, let's go. Fifteen minutes and we might as well be home free." Jake said.

When Mike started the car, the men in the back got back down in their boxes and a question popped into Serena's mind. "Why are they in the boxes?"

"Because the police are looking for five men and a female with blonde hair."Darien explained."If we were to get pulled over, they would find two men and a female with black hair. Nobody usually thinks to check the boxes in the back."

"Oh. That makes sense. So you guys have been doing this a long time then."

"Yes, we have."

"Even when we were dating?"

"Yes even when we were dating." Darien said as he turned to look at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He hated bringing her into this and he probably should have listened to Raye, but when he saw her holding their son all he could think of was getting them out of there.

"So everything you said was a lie. You hid everything from me."

"I wouldn't go there. You were doing some hiding of your own." He said as looked back towards the small boy in her arms.

"We're here. The plane is already waiting. Better get the guys out, I want to be off the ground as soon as possible." Mike said. Interrupting the awkward conversation by pulling the van up to the stairs coming from the private plane.

"Okay." Darien said, turning around and knocking on each of the guys boxes. "Load quickly. No messing around."

He then turned to Serena and took Kenny from her. "Stay with me."

"Okay. Just please let me hold my son."

"No. Because if you have him, I know that there's a chance that you'll run. If I'm holding him though, you won't run without him."

Serena had to admit that he had always been a very smart man. If she had Kenny in her arms right now, she couldn't promise that she wouldn't run. But she couldn't leave him.

"You can hold him again when the plane takes off the ground." Darien said as he grabbed her wrist and led her up the stairs of the plane.

"Thank you." Serena answered. Thankful for the iota of compassion she heard in his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Home Free!! I never feel okay until this baby is in the air again." Jake said from the pilot's seat, having maintained altitude for the last five minutes.

"I know the feeling. I can't wait to get home, but then again Lita will try to smother me with her concern as soon as she sees this." Nick said, as he try to examine the wound.

"Here let me look at that and try cleaning it a bit before she sees it." Zach said pulling out his first aid kit from under his seat.

"As long as you don't plan on putting alcohol on it."

Serena watched each of the individuals on the plane relax in their own way. Jake was taking a thrill out of flying the plane through the mountains. Raye was taking off the neutral makeup and putting her feet up to relax. 'She always did like bold colors.' Serena thought. Nick and Zach were joking in their own way over the ups and downs of the heist. Mike was already asleep in what looked like an awfully uncomfortable position.

The plane was like any other commercial plane, there were just fewer seat because of it's size with a bathroom in the back. While Serena took this all in she failed to notice Darien with Kenny come from behind and sit in the chair next to her.

"Oh! You scared me. I didn't see you there."

"Obviously. I promised that you would get him back once we were in the air. So here he is." Darien said, handing over Kenny to Serena.

"Well, Hello. My precious little boy. We are having a real adventure today, arn't we?" Serena asked as she tickled her son.

"Big adwen..." said the two year old little boy as he spread his arms out wide.

"Don't try and hurt yourself kid." Darien said smiling as Kenny tryed to sound the big word out.

"Well, with such a big adventure, I think we need a nap." Serena said as she stifled a yawn. Oddly enough,  
she wasn't afraid to fall asleep. She was afraid of the confrontation she would be having with Darien later, but she knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her or her son.

Cuddling her son close, Serena fell deep asleep, not even noticing when Kenny was replaced with a warm blanket over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry so long for the update, but here is a nice long chapter. The longest I have ever written. Anyway I had no internet connection so wasn't really my fault. Hope you enjoy please review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena woke up as the plane when thru some turbulence. Never having a strong stomach, she ran for the restroom at the back of the plane. Raye watched and couldn't help but feel sorry for Serena. She remembered Serena's weak stomach all to well from when they were in college together, but for her to get sick after all that had happened today was a little much to put on a girl. So Raye made her way to the back of the plane.

"Are you okay?" She kneeled down by Serena and pulled her hair back. "Okay, maybe not the best question to ask. Would you like some water?"

"That would be nice." Serena turned to look at her with tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you take this back seat, so you'll be closer to the toilet." Raye helped Serena into a seat, recovered her with a blanket, and then went to get a bottle of water.

"Momma!" Hearing his mother cry, Kenny scrambled to get to her.

"Just hold on minute, little guy." Darien said, trying to calm the squirming three year old. "Raye's going to take care of your momma for just a second and then you can go to her. Okay?"

"Okay." Kenny agreed, but continued to squirm in an attempt to get to Serena.

"Just hold on honey. You can come snuggle with me in just a second." Serena said as she struggle to keep the rest of her lunch as the plane went thru more turbulence.

"Here you go." Handing Serena her water, Raye turned off the lights so Serena wasn't squinting against the glare.

"Thanks." Serena said gratefully. She reached out her arms for Kenny and Darien got up and brought him over. Darien took the seat next to her as Kenny began to snuggle his mother.

"Hey, baby. You tired?" Serena whispered, glad to have her son back in her arms.

"No. Is Momma sick?"

"Momma is fine. Just a little tired will you lay down with me until I fall asleep?" Serena asked.

"Yes, Momma." Kenny said as he laid down on his mother's chest. He fell asleep within five minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Serena was sure that Kenny was asleep, she hesitantly looked over at Darien. He was looking directly at her. The look in his eyes stirred up something in heart that she long thought was dead. After all these years, he still had a strong affect on her. She hated being so weak against her desire for him.

"Does he always fall asleep so fast?" Darien asked, turning his eyes back to Kenny.

"Yes. You just have to get him to lay down first. He'll fight all the way, but once his head hits a pillow, he's asleep."

"Just like his mom." Darien said, remembering how Serena could fall asleep immediately after laying down.

"When I had to work late, it was a gift from God. I don't know what I would have done if he kept me awake all night."

"Where did you work?" Darien was curious to know about what had happened in the last few years, and not just because of Kenny. He was just as drawn to her now as he had been five years ago.

"You remember Andrew, my cousin?" Serena asked Darien, who nodded. "Well, he owns a cafИ with his wife Rita. In the mornings I have off to take care of Kenny, but at night Rita takes Kenny and I pick him up around midnight. Rita was never a night person, and you know I was never a morning person, so the arrangement worked really well. I just liked having off during the day to be with Kenny and I didn't have to pay for daycare." Serena stopped, realizing that she was blabbering on.

"You always were very resourceful. A mother should be able to raise her child instead of a daycare." Darien said with a smile.

Serena's heart almost stopped. His smile could kill. She didn't know when she would ever get home, but she was pretty sure that Darien Shields was going to hold another piece of her heart by the end of this fiasco. He had already taken a piece, when she had watched him play with Kenny in his lap earlier.

"When will we land?" Serena asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hopefully within the hour, but with this weather, it may take a little longer."

"Where are we going?"

"To my home in the mountains."

"Home? I never knew you had a home anywhere else." Serena was astonished. Why had he never told her about owning a home. Well, he never told you that he robbed banks either, now did he?

"I didn't when we were dating. The land has been in my family for years, but the house burned down when I was boy. I just rebuilt two years ago."

"Oh. And its located where?"

"Can't tell you that, babe." Darien looked over at Serena and gave her one of his wolfish grins. "If you knew where we're going, you may try to escape later and give away my hiding spot."

"I really hate you right now. Just wanted to make sure you're aware of that." Serena growled.

"I know, babe, I know."

"Stop calling me that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Serena knew what was happening, the plane had landed and she was in a van going down a dirt road. It was dark by now, but she could see the outlines of surrounding mountains. Serena didn't know how far they had gone, but by the way this drive was going it seemed like they weren't anywhere near a town. As they traveled, Darien held a sleeping Kenny, while Serena tried to remember all the turns that were taken.

"Just so you know, the nearest neighbor is ten miles from the house. Considering that the temperature right now is twenty degrees, you would have to have a death wish to risk it." Darien looked up from Kenny and gave Serena an assessing look."Plus if you got that far, Randy would bring you right back up here."

"Does anything get by you?" Serena seethed at being caught.

"Not much, but I guess a few things do." He looked back down at Kenny, a gleam appearing in his eyes. "You got away without telling me about this little guy."

"You left! Where the hell was I supposed to find you?" Serena screamed, causing Kenny to stir and five other people to jump in their seats.

"This is not the time to discuss what happened between us. Like I said earlier, we'll have a discussion, but it won't be with anyone else around." Shifting Kenny in his arms, Darien pointedly looked around the car.

"Fine, but at least tell me how far we are from this secret location. Oh, master of the universe." Serena said sarcastically. She really had to go to the bathroom and that did not help her mood at all. She couldn't believe this was happening. All she had wanted was to go to the bank and run some errands before she went to work, but instead she ends up getting kidnaped by the father of her son. Who else does that kind of shit happen too!

"Sarcasm does not look good on you, Serena. But being the gracious 'master' that I am," Darien bit back. "we're about ten to fifteen minutes, before we get to the house."

"Thanks, Obeone." (Star Wars. Don't know if thats the correct spelling.)

"Don't mention it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll run up and get you a pair of boots and a jacket." Darien told her as they pulled up to a row of four houses.

"After we drop everyone else off here, my house is about five more minutes away."

"What about team meeting?" Jake asked from the backseat, when Darien came back from the third house.

"We'll have it in the morning. For tonight, Mike and Jake just go ahead and go to the bar. If anything comes up, we'll need your alibis to prove we were here."

"Wait just a minute. You are not just taking Serena and leaving. There are too many unanswered questions." Raye said, working herself up."In case you have forgotten, I just found out that you knocked up my best friend and that I'm an aunt. So I want to be filled in on the blanks of the past five years."

"In case you have forgotten. I found out that same information this morning also." Darien replied back. "This will be a discussion Serena and I have privately. Tomorrow, at the team meeting, we will have a discussion that you can listen to. For now, just get your ass home."

"Okay, but tomorrow morning, I'm getting answers." Raye huffed and stormed up to the first of the four houses. "And Jake, I'm dead serious. You better find someplace else to sleep!"

"She doesn't mean that. By the time I get home, she'll have cooled down." Jake said, while climbing out of the back of the van. "It's great seeing you again Serena. Wish it was under different circumstances, but what can you do. Well, I better get going, before Mike decides to leave me."

"Good idea." Darien growled, as Jake gave Serena a hug. "If Raye doesn't let you in, Amy has an extra key, but try to get Raye to open the door first."

"Thanks, man. See ya in the morning." Jake then hopped into the pick-up truck that Mike had pulled around.

"How you doing, Nick?" Darien asked, as Nick got out of the front seat.

"I'm doing okay, just tired. It's just a flesh wound, all I want is some sleep, but Lita's going to want to inspect it." Nick said, watching Lita come out on the front porch, wrapped in a blanket. "But then again, I may enjoy playing a patient, if she'll cook me up some of her clam chowder."

"Live it up, Nick, for as long as you can." Zach said, joining in on the conversation. "Get me some chowder, and I'll have Amy put you on complete bed rest."

"Deal." And with that both men walked up to their own home.

"Okay, we can head up now." Darien then got in the front seat and started the car. "The snow's pretty thick, so you're going to want to put on those boots."

The drive was completely silent. Serena had no interest in talking to Darien, and Darien thought it maybe a good idea to let Serena cool down a bit. Before Serena could get the second boot on, Darien was opening the door to the van and lifting a sleeping Kenny out of the car. After she got the boot on, Serena climbed out of the car and made her way up the walkway. Only then did she look up at the house, which made her stop in her tracks. The outside light had been turned on, illuminating the entire front porch. It was a complete replica of the home she had grown up in, but how did Darien know?

FLASHBACK

Serena was sitting on a porch swing reading. It was summertime, Raye had left for two weeks to go see Jake, and so Serena had the entire house all to herself. Well, almost. Serena was not only catching up on her reading, but also with her boyfriend, Darien Shields. Raye wasn't to fond of her screwing her brother while she was in the house. He had been away on business for three weeks, but he was coming in today and Serena couldn't wait.

She had just started another chapter, when a red sports car pulled into the driveway. Serena looked up from her book, and within a few moments a man with jet black hair and smile that was absolutely sinful, got out of the car.

Serena remained where she was, trying to act like she hadn't missed him that much, but by the time he got to the top of the front steps, she was off the swing and wrapping legs around his waist.

"So you missed me?" Darien grinned as he caught her.

"Not really, this is how I greet every guy, who comes to the door for me."

"Well, then I guess there are some guys that I need to deal with," Darien mocked growled, as he sat down on the swing. "cause no one touches my girl."

"A girl, that you haven▓t even kissed after being gone for three weeks."

"But I thought you didn't miss me?" Before she could reply, Darien leaned in to start a very heated make out session on her front porch.

"While I'll never. The way people just jump each other, in broad daylight!"

Serena and Darien pulled away from each other to see Mrs. Davis, Serena's next-door neighbor, holding her groceries and glaring at the couple's obvious display of affection.

"Hello, Mrs. Davis. I hope you're enjoying this lovely weather we've been having." Serena said sweetly. Mrs. Davis seemed to be very upset by this statement. Struggling to get into her house while holding her groceries, she was finally able to open the door and slammed it a few seconds later.

"Doesn't look like she's enjoyed anything lately." Darien whispered, returning back to Serena's neck.

"Darien don't be mean. Mrs. Davis is just lonely." Serena arched her neck for Darien's kisses.

"Who knows the last time she was laid."

"You are such a cad."

"A cad, who is going to make you very happy tonight." Darien lifted his head to look at her. "I don't even know why you and Raye live here. The house always has something going wrong with it, and neighbor who's always up your ass. You could find a much nicer apartment closer to the university and be happier all around."

"If I wanted to live in an apartment closer to school, I would just move in with you."

"That be fine with me." Darien responded, squeezing to her butt.

"It didn't work out so great last time. Plus, I love this house. It reminds me of the house I grew up in. It was white with blue shutters, had a wrap around porch, porch swing, big country-style kitchen, and a claw foot tub. You don't get that in a city apartment, and while this house isn't an exact match, it's close enough to remind me of home. So I'm not moving." Serena finished, a dreamy look in her eyes that Darien loved.

"So your childhood home is your dream home."

"I guess it is. It holds some of my best memories."

"Well, I think we'll be adding some great memories to this house tonight." And with that Darien lifted Serena up and walked into the house.

"Darien! That tickles!"

END FLASHBACK

Serena stood in the snow, remembering. The relationship, they had then was amazing, but he couldn't have pulled this entire house from her description.

It was a two-story white house with blue shutters, wrap-around porch, porch swing, and Serena was willing to bet that it had a big country-style kitchen too. It was an exact copy of the house she had grown up in.

She struggled to make it through the snow, and into the warm house. Darien had kicked off his boots by the door and had layed Kenny down on the couch by the roaring fireplace. While the layout of the house was her childhood home, the decorating was all Darien. His apartment had been simple, sleek, and very modern, but was because of a professional decorator, Darien himself was simple and rustic. A bay window was to the right of the door with a small recliner and a bookshelf full of books stretching to the c eiling. Also to the right, along the wall, was a massive stone fireplace, with a black 50" flat screen television on the mantle. He had a couch facing the fireplace with a recliner on either side. In the middle was a beautiful rug with fall leaves stitched into it, and a oak coffee table placed in the middle, with a bowl of m&m's and a remote laying on top. Behind the living room was a dining room table that held six chairs, the table was oak also and had a green runner down the middle. Serena could see that to the left of the dining room was a kitchen done in oak cabinets with granite counter tops. She couldn't see all of the kitchen because the stairs blocked it from view. The entire downstairs was done in earth tones of green's, brown's, and a dark orange.

"I think the day has been long enough, so we'll discuss things over in the morning. Right now I just want to get something to eat and then go to bed." Darien stated, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the hooks behind Serena. "Would you like anything to eat or drink before going to bed? I'm going to make a ham sandwich with some milk."

"That'll be fine." Serena mumbled. She wondered where they would be sleeping tonight. If the house was an exact match. Then when you went upstairs, the master bedroom would be directly to the right and would cover all the living room and dining room; then, on the other side would be two smaller bedrooms. There was also one bedroom downstairs, which the door to should be in the kitchen. That would be the most ideal, it would be easier for her to sneak her and Kenny out if Darien was upstairs sleeping, but if Darien hadn't already thought of that, she would be very surprised.

Darien was already coming out with a tray of food to set down on the coffee table. They both sat down quietly in the two recliners facing each other, with Kenny still sound a sleep on the couch.

"You still like your ham sandwich with miracle whip on one slice and honey mustard on the other, right?" Darien asked, looking up from his plate to see that she was just staring at the plate in her lap.

"Yes. I'm just a little tired, I guess." Not hungry anymore, all Serena could concentrate on was where she would be sleeping and how hard it would be to get Kenny out. But because Darien was now watching her, she picked up her sandwich and began to eat with little enthusiasm

They finished eating without another comment, and Darien took their dishes back to the kitchen and loaded the dishwater. He returned and picked up Kenny without waking him and started to walk up the stairs. Serena feeling a little helpless, followed him up the stairs and down the hall to the second room on the left. The room had a chair rail dividing the wall. The top half was painted baby blue, while the bottom half was navy. There was a pine wood twin bed in the middle of the room with a matching dresser on the left and a closet on the right.

"I want to sleep in the same room with Kenny." Noticing the twin bed, Serena spoke up. She wanted to make this as easy on her as possible, and if she wasn't getting the downstairs bedroom, she was at least going to be in the same room with Kenny.

"No way. If you're in the same room with him, you'll try to find a way out, and I'll be wondering whether or not you broke through the window or not. So for my peace of mind, you're not sleeping in the same room." Darien answered as he backed her out of the room and shut off the light.

"Then where am I sleeping?"

"In here." He said, opening the door to the master bedroom.

"I am not hopping in a bed with you!" She yelled, outraged. Out of all the things he could have said this was the most shocking. To think she would go to sleep within twenty feet of him was preposterous.

"SSHHH! You don't have to sleep in bed with me. You can sleep on the floor if you want too. I know you Serena, and I know that you're going to try to sneak out of here. Which is fucking stupid! But to make sure you don't get anywhere, you're sleeping in here. I'm a light sleeper, so if you make any noise, I'll hear it." He finished pushing her into the room and shutting the door.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping on the floor." Serena replied, angry that she had been so transparent to him. "Cause, there is no chance in hell that I'm climbing into that bed."

"Your choice." Darien answered, walking towards a closet and pulling out some blankets and sheets, then handing them to Serena. "Here you go. You can make your bed anywhere you want in the room"

"Thanks for all the help."

"Don't mention it."

Serena looked arond the room to find a spot to make her bed. Since she wouldn't be able to sneak out at night, she decided to find a place to make her bed where she didn't have to roll it up the next day. Choosing her spot at the end of his bed, Serena started to lay down the blankets.

"If you change your mind in the middle of the night, don't hesitate to just crawl in." Climbing into his king size bed, Darien layed down and closed his eyes. "There's plenty of room. It's not like I'm going to molest you."

"I would rather sleep with a snake." Serena bit back, climbing into her own makeshift bed.

"Suit yourself." And with that, Darien turned off the lights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena woke up the next morning disoriented and needing to pee. She stumbled into the master bathroom, wondering what in the world had happened to her. Had she been slipped a date rape drug at Andrew's? No, she hadn't work last night. Then what could ha- SHIT! It all suddenly came to her. The bank being robbed, Raye, Darien, the plane ride, the porch swing, sleeping on the flo- KENNY! Where's Kenny? Serena tried to think rapidly while flushing the toilet and washing her hands. She ran out of the room and down the hall only to find his bed empty. She suddenly heard Darien's voice downstairs and then a response from Kenny.

"Okay, Serena, breathe. He's okay. It's not like Darien going to murder him or something. He is his father." Serena whispered to herself, while taking deep breaths. Serena started to walk down the stairs when she remembered Darien's words to her the night before. They we're going to talk about what happen. Serena wanted to bang her head against the wall. Why couldn't he have been a dead beat dad and leave well enough alone? She didn't want to have this discussion with him, but she was going to. She was going to walk right down those stairs and answer his questions and then try to discuss a way for them to get back home. Serena gathered all the courage she had and walked down the stairs. The sight, she saw from the last step, stopped her dead in her tracks. Darien was cooking what smelled like eggs and Kenny was sitting on the counter top of the island having a conversation with him, while sucking on a candy cane.

"What are you doing eating candy before breakfast?" Serena hoped her voice sounded normal, but she had a feeling it came out as more of croak.

"Momma!" Kenny cried, trying to jump off the counter top when he saw his mom.

"Hold up one second, big guy." Darien said, as he picked Kenny up and set him down to go to his mom.

"We was just saying how we was going to woke you up." Kenny smiled as Serena picked him up and kissed him.

"Were you really. How were you going to _wake_ me up?"

"Dump water on your face!" Kenny laughed, and Serena loved hearing it.

"That wouldn't be very nice."

"No, but I'm willing to bet that it would be hilarious." Darien interjected.

"Hillary us." Kenny mimicked.

Darien started to pull plates from the cabinet and put eggs and bacon on them. "If you two want to go ahead and sit at the table, I'll get everything else."

Serena sat down in a chair facing the kitchen and put Kenny at the head of the table. She may have to talk to Darien, but she didn't want to sit next to him. Darien wasn't far behind with a tray of food. He sat down and passed around the plates.

"So how did you sleep?" Darien asked Serena, noticing the bags under her eyes.

"Wonderful, considering the circumstances." Okay, so maybe her back was aching and she was tired, but she wasn't planning on being here long anyway, so what was one night on the floor?

Kenny was the only talkative one during breakfast. He had loved riding on an airplane and was asking Darien when they could go up again. "I'm sure we could do it again pretty soon."Darien answered looking at Serena. "That's fine with me. I rather take a plane home anyway, its so much quicker." Serena replied, even though she hated airplanes, she take anyway offered. "I wasn't thinking of that kind of flight."

"I'm done." Kenny announced. Darien and Serena had been finished for almost ten minutes, but had been waiting on Kenny.

"Well, lets take our plates to the sink and then go up to my room. You can watch cartoons on my TV." Picking up all the rest of the dishes, Darien and Kenny went to the kitchen and then up the stairs.

"What's momma gonna do?" Serena heard Kenny asked as she went to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Your momma and I are gonna talk." Yes, they were. Serena was dreading every second of it. How was she going to explain everything that had happened? And why should she? He was the one that left.

Serena heard Darien come down the stairs and felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"Serena, come in here. I think its time we had this discussion." Darien said sitting in one of the recliners. "I want to be finished talking, before Raye steams in here."

Serena actually wished that Raye was here. It would be easier to deal with Raye. But she sat down anyway. There was no use fighting it, everything need to come out in the open.

"Well, about four years ago..." Serena paused and restarted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, well thats it. Sorta cliffie. But I had to end it somewhere.

Please Review. The button is right down there.


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!! I made the awful mistake of putting the ages of everyone down at beginning of the story without first making a timeline. As I was going through the events I'd written down, I realized for Serena to be 24 would be unrealistic so I decided to change that. I also made the other girls different ages to go with the timeline. Pardon my error. Thanks!**

Last time on the "Young and the Restless".-

_"Well, about four years ago..." Serena paused and restarted_.

Just a little humor for ya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I found out that I was pregnant after you had left town. I didn't know where you had gone. I didn't even have Raye's new number." Serena put her head in her hands and breathed deeply. Coming back up, she continued. "Even though I had a college education, I didn't want to put Kenny in daycare. I was by myself. I had no family there, so I decided to go back to Newcombe. Andrew offered me a job at the diner and Rita was happy because they just had Emily. So Kenny would have someone to play with, and Rita could have more time off. It worked all around."

"That was it? You just went back to Newcombe and had Kenny." Darien got up and started to walk around the room.

"Did you even try to find me?"

"What was I supposed to do? Chase after you! I didn't even know where to begin! I was alone and pregnant, so I went to the only place I had family. I called Raye, and got a message saying the phone had been disconnected, and Raye doesn't do e-mails."

"We used always disconnect the phone after we use it during a heist. There were no pre-paid cell phones then." Darien stated distractedly, continuing to pace the floor.

"And how was I supposed to know that! Up until twenty-four hours ago, I would have never dreamed that the man, who fathered my child, would rob banks for a living." Serena retorted standing up. She couldn't believe how calm he was being about this. She was ready to slap him, and he was talking about all the procedures they go through to do a heist.

"You could have found me. It may have been a little bit hard, but if you had wanted to, you could have found me." Darien stopped pacing and turned to look at her.

"Maybe I should have watched 'America's Most Wanted'." Serena seethed. She couldn't believe he was blaming all this on her. "If you hadn't high tailed it out of town, then I wouldn't have had to look, and we wouldn't be here right now." Serena finished, walking up to Darien and poking him in the chest.

"Well, what's done is done." Darien said, pushing Serena's finger off of him . "I'm going to be a part of my son's life, and nobody is going to stop me."

"You'll have to let us go eventually." She did not like the look of determination in his eyes. "You can't keep us here forever."

"I don't know how we're going to straighten this out. I hadn't really gotten that far with the plan." Darien smirked down at her.

"I can tell you how to straighten this up, you take us home." Serena replied. Suddenly the door opened, and there stood Raye with a group of seven right behind her.

"Okay, I'm done waiting. I want to know how in the hell we got into this situation. Right Now!" Raye stormed in and took a seat in one of the recliners.

"Sorry Darien. We couldn't keep her back any longer. She's been chopping at the bit to get here for the last two hours. I know she woke me up." Jake finished muttering to himself, while everyone else began to bring chairs around the living room. Serena sat back down in the recliner and Darien took the couch with Nick and Lita.

"Before we begin. Serena you obviously know Raye and Jake, but this here sitting with me is Nick and Lita." Darien said indicating next to him.

"Basically if you don't want to cook, you go to their house, cause Lita always has something cooking." Jake said from his spot standing behind Raye's chair.

"Our house is the third in the row. The one with the green shutters. Jake's right though, we always have something going on so just feel free to stop by." Lita invited, a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"This here is Mike and his wife, Mina. They're expecting in the next six months to have a little one." Darien continued pointing to couple sitting to Serena's left.

"We live in the second house. I can't wait for us to get to know each other better. Even though I have the other girls, it's always nice to talk to someone new." Mina smiled sweetly. Jake had told what he knew of the story last night to Mike, who had then told her. Always loving a good romance, she couldn't wait to hear all the details of this story.

"And then finally, Zach and Amy, who are expecting their second child within the next month." Darien indicated to the only couple left sitting to the left of Raye.

"Hello. We live in the last of the four houses, with the blue shutters." Amy finished not knowing what else to say.

"Since we've introduced everyone now, can we get on with what's going on here?" Raye demanded.

"Wait. Can you start from the beginning? I would like to know everything that happened." Mina asked.

"Well.." Darien and Serena both began.

"Why don't I tell what I know of the story and then pass it to you guys? I can get this going a lot quicker." Raye offered, wanting to get to the goods of the story. "Okay? Okay. Serena and I were roommates in college, but after our second year we decided to get our own apartment. We ended up moving into Darien's apartment for, oh I don't know... six months?" Raye paused, until she got a nod from Serena. "That didn't work out so well though, so we ended up renting a house with more room. By the time we moved out of Darien's apartment, Serena and Darien were going out pretty steady. I really thought they end up hitched, but then right after graduation, something happened and they refused to even speak to each other or be in the same room. After I moved out, I tried calling Serena, but the phone was disconnected. And that's all I know."

"That covered some of the bases." Darien said. Turning toward Serena, Darien figured he better pick it up here, and let Serena finish. "Serena and I started dating five years ago. It had been two years since we met when Serena graduated. So we decided to go to Vegas for the weekend to celebrate our anniversary and her graduation. Saturday night, we decided to go clubbing in Vegas and both of us got a little drun..."

"You went and got married in the middle of the night in Vegas!" Mina shrieked.

"That is the dumbest thing I think I've ever heard you say Mina. My brother has never gotten that drunk that he would do something that stupid." Upset about the story being interrupted, Raye glared at Mina.

"Actually that's what happened." Serena whispered.

"What?!" Mike, Jake, and Raye all said at the same time.

"I knew it!" Mina stuck her tongue out at Raye.

"Yes, okay. We were drunk and the next morning we woke up with a marriage license and a photo of us kissing at the alter." Darien said putting his head in his hands.

"So that means you guys are married, right?" Jake asked.

"We got into a huge fight and ended up breaking up. We came home that day and filed for an annulment on Monday." Darien answered.

"But you can't get a divorce or annulment when one of the parties is pregnant in Nevada." Amy stated quietly.(AN: I know this a law in one of the western states but I couldn't find which one, so I picked Nevada because of Vegas.)

"We didn't know she was pregnant at the time. So it went through anyway." Darien answered.

"Uhh..." All of a sudden nine pairs of eyes turned to Serena.

"The lawyer we went to had been a friend of my dad's. He called Andrew three month later looking for me. I guess one of the sheets was missing a signature, so he said I needed to come down there and sign it so it could be filed." Serena looked to Darien as she continued. "By this time, I was six months pregnant. When I walked into the office, he told me he couldn't file it since I was obvisouly pregnant. He could lose his license or be charged a penalty, when I filed the birth certificate under your name. So it never went thru."

"So we're still married."

"Yes." Darien didn't know why, but he was actually comforted by this piece of information. He didn't want his son to be raised a bastard.

"Does Kenny carry my last name?"

"Yes. So do I. When Kenny was born it was easier to put us under the same name than to go by two separate names." Serena lowered her head at after making this statement.

"That's fine. A mother and son should have the same last name." Darien replied. He wanted her to keep his last name for more than one reason. He only hoped he could convince her that they could make a real marriage out of all the mistakes they had made.

"Well, now that we have the story out, why don't we put this behind us and get to know each other? I'm sure the guys have some things they need to work out in the mean time." Mina perked up wanting to get all the tension out of the room.

"Wait. I'm an aunt now. I want to get to know my nephew. I already know everybody in this room."

"I'll go up and get him." Serena said, wanting to escape the room. Darien followed her up the stairs.

"I know it will take some getting use to but the girls down there are really amazing, once you get to know them." Darien stopped Serena before she opened the door and turned her to look at him.

"I don't want to get to know them. I want to go home, and act like this nightmare never happened." Serena whispered angrily looking up to Darien. "You brought me here against my will, and I don't want to be here."

"Well, I can't change that now. I didn't like walking in to the bank yesterday and finding out that my wife." Darien bit out the word. "Had my son without my knowledge. Do you know how much I missed out on? Of course you do, cause you were there. But I won't miss anything more. So you can make the best or worst of the situation."

Serena didn't answer him, but turned around and opened the door to Kenny laying on the bed watching cartoons.

"Momma." The three year old got up and started jumping on the bed when he saw his mom.

"Don't jump." Serena scolded. Picking up the little boy, she turned off the television and then looked towards her son.

"Hey, there are some people downstairs who really want to meet you. So you're going to stop watching TV right now and come downstairs."

"Can I come back up later?"

"Yes, but right now- I want you on your best behavior." Serena finished looking at him straight in the eye.

"Yes, Momma."

Darien watched the scene from the doorway. He had never witnessed this Serena before. When they had been dating, she had baby-sat, but she had always been bubbly and fun with the kids. But this Serena, this Serena was all mom. She knew exactly how to deal with Kenny to get him to mind. He hadn't heard Kenny once say no to his mom.

"Serena at least give them a chance." Darien whispered as he shut the door to the bedroom.

All three of them walked down the stairs together. The men had taken all the chairs back to the dining room and were sitting around the table, while the women were around the living room. As they came down, however, all the men came back into the living room and stood waiting to meet Kenny. Serena sat back down in the recliner with Kenny in her lap.

"Okay, honey. I want you to meet these people, it's okay if you don't remember everyone's name though. This is Mina and Mike." Serena said now pointing to her right where Mina had taken Nick's spot and Mike standing behind her.

"You can call us Aunt Mina and Uncle Mike. All the other kids do." Mina smiled sweetly to Kenny.

"Hi." Kenny said, as Serena turned to look at Darien.

"Umm... Lita has three boys, Amy has a little girl and their expecting another girl too. Mina and Mike don't know what their having yet, and Raye doesn't have any." Darien explained. "But all the kids call everyone 'aunt' or 'uncle'. Kenny should too, so it doesn't confuse him when the other kids are around."

"Okay. Where are your kids?" Serena asked, looking around the room.

"Our oldest is eleven. So he's watching them right now." Lita answered. "Hi, Kenny. I'm Aunt Lita and this is Uncle Nick. We have a little boy, who's around your age. His name is Robby."

"Really?" Kenny asked enthusiastically. "Can I meet him?"

"You sure can. Maybe your mom can bring you down pretty soon to our house." Nick answered for his wife. "Our boys always like having someone new to play with."

"Momma? Can I go?"

"We'll see."

"And this is your Aunt Raye and Uncle Jake." Serena said, indicating to the couple across from her.

"We don't have any rugrats, but you can come have some fun at our house too." Jake said, winking at Kenny.

"Can I hold you?" Raye asked, eyes watering at the mirror image of her brother.

Kenny clutched to his mother tighter, but Serena got up and took him to Raye. "It'll be okay. She won't bite."

"My you are a big boy. Look just like your Daddy." Raye said as she took Kenny into her arms.

"My Momma say that too. But I don't know, never saw my daddy before."

Darien's chest tighten at Kenny's words. He was a father, and Kenny was his son. He was going to know that by the end of the night. Darien made the decision then and there, but didn't know when he was going to tell Serena about his plans. As he looked down at her, he saw tears in her eyes. Again his chest tightened.

Darien Looked at Kenny, still in Raye's arms, playing around with Jake, standing behind her. Jealousy started to swirl in his head and he had to focus on something else. "Guys, I think we should have our team meeting now, and let the girls get to know each other"  
Darien and the other men left the room and went to the room off the kitchen. 'So that blows getting Darien to move us downstairs.' Serena thought.

"Well, that was interesting." Lita mumbled. "So, Serena ...umm... do you have any hobbies?"

"Not really. I work at my cousin's diner, but I can't cook. I do like interior design though." Serena said nervously. What was she supposed to say to these women? She didn't want to be here making friends. She had friends in Newcombe.

"Oh! I hate decorating! So maybe you can come help me decorate the my nursery." Mina said, rubbing her belly. "I know that I have six months, but I liked to get it done, but I don't know a clue about all the stuff I'll need."

"Sure."

"Look Serena. I know this is not the most ideal situation, but these girls are amazing and will make your life a lot easier here. Cause otherwise you'll be spending all your time with Darien." Raye stated, noticing the rebellious look in Serena's eyes.

"I know that, and I'm sorry to be rude. But I'm here against my will, and even though you are all very nice, I just want to go home."

"We do understand that. We made the decision to live up here in isolation, you didn't. We can't do anything to change your situation; however, we can at least try to be friends while you're here." Amy calmly looked into Serena's eyes as she finished. She had a very soothing affect on Serena's spirit and for the first time, Serena relaxed.

"I'll try my best."

"Well, why don't we go into the kitchen and make something for lunch?" Lita asked as she stood and walked over to help Amy up. Raye remained sitting with Kenny in her lap, so did Serena as the other girls left for the kitchen.

"I can't believe that I'm an aunt." Raye said looking down at Kenny.

"I can hardly believe I'm a mother sometimes." Serena whispered as her eyes filled with water.

"Even though, I don't think Darien made the right decision bringing you here. I can't be sorry that he did. He's only three and I can't believe how much I've missed already. He looks so much like Darien." As Serena watched a tear slide down Raye's cheek, she felt remorse that things hadn't turned out differently. She never intended for

Kenny not to know his Father, it's just how things happened. Serena realized that she should at least give Kenny this time to spend time with his family and she should make an effort to make it an easier process. And when they returned to Newcombe, she would keep the communication open for Darien and Raye to come and see Kenny. She could never send Darien away anyway. Now if she could just find a way to get back home.

"No cry. No cry." Kenny said as he hugged Raye.

"I'm okay, honey." Raye smiled down at Kenny and then stood. "Why don't we go see what they're cooking?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The story is all over the news now. Even if we took her back to Newcombe, she would be questioned heavily. We could never know for sure if she would rat us out or not?" Zach said, worried over the situation they were all in.

"We've robbed banks but we never held a real hostage or did a kidnaping."

"I know that. I don't know how we're going to work this all out, but right now, they're staying. The police don't have any leads. The composites they've released only one of them looks like Jake and that's iffy and the other is of Raye who they think is a hostage."

"Right now, we need to stop worrying about how to deal with the Serena situation and just make sure we have all are loose ends tied up." Mike said looking around the table.

They were in the back room that had one plain oak table with six chairs. The room was a hunter green with a orange and brown rug on the floor with fall leaves stitched on it. The room was plain and bare, but beneath the rug was an escape route that lead to a cave around the mountain, where four jeeps sat in case of an emergencies. Mounted on the wall was a picture of a hunting scene, when lifted off the wall, revealed a hidden door where they kept all the plans.  
"The mini-van was found. They traced it back to the Hertz, who had reported it stolen. It was returned to Hertz yesterday, without any DNA evidence." Jake read from a story that he had printed off the internet from the Newcombe Gazette.

"We know from the composites that they don't know what we look like. But what about my injury? Did they find any blood?" Nick asked.

"Not in the car. But we had plastic sheets over the seats so those obviously helped. The trash was picked up today at the airport. No reports." Zach answered. "Unfortanetly, you did leave blood in the bank when you were shot, but since you don't have a criminal record, they can only pin it on you if you're arrested."

"Nice to know."

"Did you guys get the trunks into the plane?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, all of them are in my garage." Jake replied.

"Well, then, that should be it considering the heist. Just keep watching all the news programs for more details." Darien said. "Now the bar. I can't leave Serena by herself, but I don't want to leave you guys hanging."

"Don't worry about it. We'll carry your shift until she gets a little more settle, and when you're not afraid of her running off she can come stay at one of our houses okay?" Mike reassured Darien. "It's not like you won't be covering for us when Amy and Mina have the babies."

"BOYS!!" They heard Lita shout.

"I thing we're being paged. Thanks, guys." They all stood and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I'm assuming that you home school Lita, but what do guys do during the day?" Serena asked while dicing vegetables for the salad.

"We all work at the restaurant. During the day, it's a diner, but at night it becomes a bar." Mina answered.

"We usually work as couples, but seeing as Amy and I are pregnant and depending on how business is the schedules can change pretty frequently."

"I usually work Monday and Tuesday, but then I home school longer the rest of the week to make sure the kids stay up on it."

"How long have you lived here?"

"My family moved into town when I was 15, but I moved up here when I married Nick eleven years ago." Lita answered, putting a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"I moved here a year after Zach and I got married. Which...I guess...was five years ago." Amy calculated.

"I lived in town my entire life and then I married Mike two years ago." Mina replied.

"And I lived here my entire life up until I moved in with my grandpa during high school and then college with you. But I could never leave this place." Raye finished.

"So you two grew up together?" Serena asked of Mina and Raye.

"Uh..not exactly." Mina answered. "I kind of grew up on the wrong side of the tracks, and Raye was home schooled up here. Lita had already left High School when I went."

"So how old are all of you?"

"I'm the oldest 28." Lita answered. (See A/N at the the top of the chapter.)

"And you have an eleven-year-old?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Nick knocked me up my senior year. We ended up getting married and I dropped out. I don't regret it." Lita answered, with a raise of her chin at Serena's incredulous look..

"I'm 25." Amy said switching back to the original question.

"I'm the baby at 24." Mina finished.

"So we're all pretty close in age. I'm the same age as Raye, 26." Serena said looking towards Raye who was playing on the floor with Kenny with a few toys Lita had brought over.

"Thank you for bringing the toys for Kenny. I'm sure he would have become bored pretty soon."

"No problem. My boys have more toys than they know what to do with." Lita waved her hand as she stirred the soup.

"I think this may be done. BOYS!!!" Lita bellowed.

"Lita, I will need to able to hear my little girl cry in a few months, and I won't be able to if you do that again." Mina said rubbing her ears.

"You mean little boy." Mike corrected, coming from the back room and wrapping his arms around his wife. "You're going to confuse him."

"You just wait. We're having a girl."

When Lita had finished setting the table, Serena noticed that she had only set it for three. 'Where was everyone else going to eat?'

"Lita aren▓t you guys eating?"

"We're eating at home. I left my oldest with his brothers and Amy's little girl. I'm hoping that my clean house isn't completely destroyed." Lita rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on honey. If the house was always clean, you'd go crazy." Nick said coming in his sons defense. He then added in a whisper to Serena. "She obsesses with cleaning."

"I do not!" Lita walked out of the kitchen grabbing her coat and moving for the door. "It was very nice to meet you Serena."

"I better catch up with her before she leaves me." And with that Nick ran out of the house.

"And I'm to tired to keep all of you entertained." Mina said, avoiding a fight while she suppressed a yawn. "I just couldn't refuse a chance at hearing all the dirt behind the story. Which I'm sure there is more for me to hear."

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to be off your A-game Mina. Raye replied sarcastically.

Mina stuck her tongue out at Raye as Mike ushered her out the door.

"See you guys later. Nice meeting you Serena and you too Kenny." He called out, and Mina waved as she try to supress another yawn.

"It was very nice to meet you Serena. I hope we'll be able to get together pretty soon. Tiffany is two-and-a-half, and I think she'll love playing with Kenny." Amy said as Zach helped her into her coat. "I'm afraid I can't move around that easily anymore. but maybe you guys can come see us."

"We'll have to do that." Serena replied, trying to sound enthusiastic but not quiet pulling it off.

"I whipped too. I gotta get some sleep, so that I can stay awake next time to hang with this little rascal." Jake said taking Kenny from Raye's arms and swinging him in the air.

"Wee!!" Kenny scweeled. Again Darien felt a tightening in his chest, when would he be able to do that with his own son? He needed to start working on that and keep Serena from screaming every time they were in the same room together. He reached his arms out for Kenny as Jake brought him down and Kenny came without a fuss.

"See ya'll later." Darien walked them to the door and waved as Jake and Raye hopped on their snowmobile. He then shut the door and came back into the kitchen. "Well, let's eat."

"Come back?" Kenny asked.

"They'll be coming back before you know it. It's time for dinner."

The Three of them sat at the table without a word with Kenny at the head and Darien and Serena on either side of him.

"So did you like meeting the girls?" Darien asked, watching Serena serve Kenny a bowl of stew.

"Yes, they were very nice." Serena answered distractedly.

"I'll have to get back to work pretty soon, so you'll be staying with one of them while I'm in town."

"So I'm supposed to sit around like a good housewife and just do whatever you tell me to? Go wherever you say to go? Make no decisions of my own?" Serena bit back angrily. She was tired of this. She had been on her own long enough to know she would go crazy just sitting in house all day.

"No." Darien said calmly. "If you want to do something, there is plenty to do. But I can't trust you on your own to not make a run for it with Kenny. So you'll stay with one of the girls. They get together a couple times a week and do something fun and..uh... recreational and you can go along with them but Kenny will stay with the other kids."

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I don't want to have fun up here. I want to get back to Newcombe and restart my life right where I left it. And whether you like it or not, I will find a way back."

With that said, Serena stood up and stalked up the stairs to the bedroom


End file.
